JDF (Job Definition Format) is an example of an open, extensible, XML-based print workflow specification framework. The JDF format ties together authoring, production, management, manufacturing, delivery, and MIS (Management Information System) control. The JDF intent-to-process conversion system transforms a product description (e.g., JDF Intent) into a process network (e.g., JDF process) and specifies dynamic process parameters with respect to each process node for execution by a workflow system. Such a conversion approach utilizes information provided in the product description to completely parameterize a workflow plan to manufacture a desired product. The product description includes intent parameters associated with product characteristics such as, for example, binding, color models, finishing sizes, references to artwork content such as PDL, and supporting data files (e.g., images, fonts, profiles, etc.). The process networks in combination with the static process parameters set on specific workflow applications in a workflow system result in a fully populated workflow specification for a production shop.
When a workflow is defined in the context of a workflow system, the workflow is intended to manufacture some particular product type. For example, a workflow that includes a signature booklet imposition followed by printing and finally saddle stitching is most likely intended to manufacture booklets. The relationship between the workflow and the description of the type of product to be manufactured by the workflow is usually implicit in the workflow system and only explicitly known to the people utilizing the workflow system. In some cases a name (or tag) may be provided to the workflow. An example of such a name or tag is “My Booklet Workflow”. One problem with this approach is that the name or tag may not be suitable for use with a completely automated workflow system. The explicit relationship between individual workflows and the type of product manufactured by the workflow is necessary where lights-out automation is desired. Also, the existing intent-to-process conversion system is limited by the fact that it does not currently consider the product types that can be manufactured by the various workflows in a workflow system. Furthermore, configuring an order entry system for a production shop that reflects what can actually be manufactured by the production shop's workflow system is currently accomplished manually.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for automatically identifying a target workflow to manufacture a product type. A need also exists for a method and system for determining the type of products manufactured by the workflow and automatically configuring an order entry, as described in greater detail herein.